


Toilet-Bound Hanamoo-Kun

by Altissia_Vi_Britannia



Series: Toilet-bound Hanako-kun! [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bisexual Hanako | Yugi Amane, Cows, Furry, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Milk, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphan Yashiro Nene, Parental Tsuchigomori (Jibaku Shounen Hanako-Kun), School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altissia_Vi_Britannia/pseuds/Altissia_Vi_Britannia
Summary: Nene gives Hanako the wrong milk, which was actually a cow potion. Hanako becomes a winged cow wonder now, finds out that if you're already dead after having the potion, you'll sprout wings. Hanako accidentally murdered a new transfer student when trying to grant their wish, even though he's still trying to grant Nene's on top. The freshly deceased didn't have anywhere to go, since their body is now apart of the spirit realm. Now it's up to them to make a rumor, create a boundary, a Yorisihro for the new wonder of the school. Will they accept this new school wonder? Will someone fall in love with them? WHat does everyone's fate holds? Would Hanako enjoy his new life?
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane & Tsuchigomori, Hanako | Yugi Amane/Original Character(s), Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yugi Tsukasa, Minamoto Kou & Yashiro Nene, Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Tsuchigomori (Jibaku Shounen Hanako-Kun) & Original Character(s), Yako & Yashiro Nene
Series: Toilet-bound Hanako-kun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146311
Kudos: 3





	Toilet-Bound Hanamoo-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Toilet-bound Hanako-kun, only my ideas and characters. I have a fursona named after Hanako himself and was inspired to make him. There will be some transformations, mpreg, yaoi, yuri,etc in this fic. If you don't like any of these ideas/aus then don't read. If you like it, then please do enjoy the story! This is my first TBHK fic, and I'm proud on how it came out. :3

Nene knocked three times on the 3rd stall, “Hanako, Hanako, Hanako, are you there?”  
The ghost boy wonder flung out of the stall and hugged her. “Here to give me company and clean my bathroom?” he asked, smiling.  
“Of course I am, why else would your assistant end up MIA for no reason or excuse?”  
Hanako spots the two lunch boxes with milk in her arms. “Is that for me?” he asked.  
Nene chuckled as she sat them down on the floor and hands him the top one, it was full of donuts that she and Kou made. “Yeah, Kou couldn't make it, due to catching cold. So it'll be the two of us for the day.”

“Awe...but I wanted to pick on umbrella brat again...fine.” he pouted, taking the lunchbox. He was then handed a milk, chocolate. Blinking as he didn't know what chocolate milk was and had forgotten that he asked her for some yesterday to try.  
He sat down next to her and opened up the box, his eyes lit up. “Donuts! And just the way I love them, thank you Daikon!” he grinned.

Thwack! Nene whacked him with her lunchbox, “Will you stop calling me that?! It's bad enough that I get called that a lot these days! Give me a rest, will ya?!”  
The ghost rubbed his head from her heavy lunch. “Ow...sorry...” he whimpered.  
She sighed and shook her head as she opened up hers and ate some of her veggie monsters.

He ate a few donuts and then popped the tab to his bottle of chocolate milk. He sniffed it first, shrugged, and then swallowed a few gulps. He liked it, his face was red as it tasted good to him. Furrowing a brow as he scratched behind an ear. “What was in those donuts? Itching power?” he questioned.

She looked at him and then looked at the donuts. “No? Why do you ask?” feeling a bit curious. Hanako yelps in pain as he then grabbed his head. “Is that milk melted ice cream by any chance?” he added in pain. His eyes started to water as his vision blurred. “Also, no...how can it be melted ice cream and then turned into milk? Are you ok?!” she puts her lunch down and reaches over to him.

Screaming in pain as he let go of his head as two white and long cow horns sprouted from his head. “Is that even milk to begin with?! Cause you just grew horns!” she announced, pointing at his new horns. He picked up the halfway gone milk and drank the rest of it, smacked his lips a bit, licked the remaining milk mustache from his upper lip. “Yeah, it's chocolate milk for sure, why?”

“You idiot!” she barked at him. He floats up to the mirror to look at his new horns. Only to find two cow ears, black, was under his hair. He wiggled them in curiosity to see if they were real too. Laughing as he thinks all of this was an early April Fool's Day prank from them both. Only to let out a moo. Their eyes widened at the sound of Hanako's moo. 

He then grunted some more as his face started to stretch to help form a cow muzzle. Black fur was growing along his body. Blushing as he had his hands over his chest. His uniform started to stretch a bit as his pectorals grew in size. Warmth can be felt in that area and it bugged him. Unbuttoning his uniform as his pecs started to leak. Nene covered her eyes, yet peeked a bit between her fingers.

“What's going on?! I only wanted to try the moooooilk, not produce it!!” he lowed, struggling to get his uniform off as fast he could. Once he was done taking off his uniform, he simply ripped his shirt off. Blushing as he could smell mint and chocolate coming from his nipples. A bucket was underneath one of the sinks, lucky there was one in there or else he'll be in pain.

He grabbed it and started to pump a nipple to try to relieve as much of his new and first load from his chest. As he did so, his stomach started to grow a bit, it's smooth roundness made it's appearance as clear as day. “Great...I'm making more and this time with four extra nipples...only longer...” he motorboated. Buggy eyed Nene just stood there in shock, watching her friend turn into a cow before her very eyes.

“Don't just stand there! Help mooooooooooooooilk moooooooooooooooooeee!!” Hanako shouted at her, now trying to milk his top teats. She jumped from his shouting, before grabbing the bucket from him and started to nervously milk his freshly grown udder. He mooed out in pain, nothing was coming out of his teats. Tears started to form and blur his vision. “Y-Your pulling on them...OW! OW!OW! Haven't you....muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Haven't you milked a cow before?!” he cried out, his ears drooped.

Grabbing his udder in great pain as he whipped his new tail about. Yashiro let go of his teats and was crying herself. “No....nobody taught me how...I'm so sorry for hurting you.” she sniffled. Once his feet and hands turning into hooves, he leaned over and hugged her. “It's ok Nene, I'll teach you how to milk me. I'm not sure if this is reversible or not...ngh!” he grunted.

She stopped crying as she saw blood on his back. It etched out Hanako-kun on his back. Black feathers started to push from between his shoulders. Hanako hugged her tighter, screaming in agony. Two gorgeous black osprey wings grew from his back. They stretched to be a 34 ft wingspan. Panting as he knew that his transformation was finally over.

“Let's talk to Tsuchigomori...maybe he'll know if this is reversible or not,” she said. Looking into his amber orbs of pain, his ears drooping made him look very cute. Yet his fur felt fluffy, she then pets his back a bit more before letting go. He sat there, holding his udder and looked at her. “Please? Milk me?” he asked in a cute manner with a light blush on his cheeks. She blushed so hard at the new Hanako-kun and gushed fountains of blood from her nose, before fainting.

Furrowing up a brow as he looked down at the covered in blood assistant. Sighing as he picked up the bucket and floated once more, clank! Sighing as he forgot that he can't take other physical objects through walls or anything outside of his chef's knife. Looking back into the bathroom to find his first bucket of fresh milk on the floor, mixing in with Nene's blood. 

Shrugging it off as he forgot that he had to stuff it into his clothes in order to take it with him through walls. “It's fine...I've got plenty more left in me. Yet...I do need to have new clothes, now that I ripped my shirt and my hooves torn my shoes to shreds aside from my uniform top is now covered in milk and blood...” he sighed, before lifting his new wings and folded them. He floated to Tsuchigomori's library, the door flung open.

“Yes, Hanako? Holy shit what happened to you?! Quick, inside!” he said after realizing what happened to the 7th wonder. He grabbed him by the horn and drug him inside, closing the door in a hurry. “Ow...warn somebody next time when you're going to randomly pull them in by the horn!” he protested. Tsuchigomori was now looking down at his pectorals and then his udder. Gulping as he felt the 5th school wonder place his hands onto his painfully full udder. Yet rolled his eyes up, his wings and ears drooped, moaning as his udder was having a massage.

“Uh-huh...so it's not a goofy Halloween costume after all...hmm...do you produce milk?” he asked, feeling up a teat. Hanako's cheeks and ears matched, this answered the 5th's question. Puffing a few smoke rings as he walked over to his books and his other arms appear. Watching the librarian climb up a book case and coming back down, he snatched a butterfly mid-flight before eating it. “I hope you don't mind me collecting a sample. I need to see if this is reversible or not and to see how you're milk reacts to others.” he blew some smoke from his pipe, holding a few buckets in his extra hands.

His tail wagging as he couldn't wait, but wasn't happy once the spider tripped him. Grabbing a old milking stool from a shelf nearby. “Don't think about getting up, besides this might be fun, now that you've got a new form Amane.” he smirked. Blushing as the pleasure sensation rushed over him again, as two hands were massaging his udder and another grabbing his chin. Violet eyes to amber, teacher to student, wonder to wonder. Amane's cheeks went red in an instant as he was being milked.

“Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” he mooed in pleasure. Tsuchigomori had one pair milking his udder and the other on his nipples. Giving a devilish smirk as he aimed a teat and squirted a few streams of milk into his mouth. Blushing as he swallowed it, he looked down at Amane. They both looked away in a bashful manner, while one of them milked the other. Clearing his throat to break the silence. “That's actually really good...yet unique flavor...I don't feel any different, but let's see tomorrow if I end up like you...but for now I'll just analyze the samples.” he said, releasing his friend.

“What do I do now? What if I'm like this forever? Mmmph!” he swallowed, then shivered. Tsuchigomori shrugged, “I have no idea kid, also it seems like you're just finding out that you can eat cud like the rest of the cattle out there. I wonder if this involves more than just milk that you drank...” he sighed and picked up the now full buckets. “Oh...and you'll refill by morning, so I'd suggest that you learn how to get used to your new body for now...and have Kou or Yashiro milk you...unless you'd like to try it yourself with your new hooves.” he warned, puffing a few smoke rings.

Sighing as he looked down at his new white three fingered hoofed hands, scared of them being too rough or too cold to the touch. “Alright...I'll let them know...where should she sleep for the night? They've locked the school by now...and what should we tell her parents?” he asked. “She can sleep here...I have an extra bed for her to borrow...she's an orphan, she doesn't have any. She's not adopted either, she lives in a tent.” Tsuchigomori sighed.

Watching the spider walk off with his first load of milk for tests, he wanted to cry. He didn't know what she was going through. Sure enough his friend possibly read through her past, and so forth in her book of life. But nobody up until know told him that his newest friend was an orphan. He got up and floated back to his bathroom to try to clean off the blood and milk mixture off of her clothes. Picking her up, he took her to the 5th's boundary and left her there.


End file.
